


Romantic Holiday Messages

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [17]
Category: Sepitplier, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re a nerd, but so am I, and we’re adorable together.’ –J</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Holiday Messages

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this one but...meh...

Mark was tired and cranky from a long day at work and he just wanted to cuddle with Jack and sleep for thirty hours. 

Dragging himself up the stairs to their apartment, he stopped in front of their door, almost not catching sight of the brightly colored note stuck to the front.

‘You’re a nerd, but so am I, and we’re adorable together.’ –J

Tilting his head, he opened the door and pulled the note off, folding it and sticking it in his pocket. 

Turning, he took his Jacket off to hang it in the closet, but there was a note on the hall closet door as well. 

‘You work way too hard sometimes but you accomplish amazing things every day.’ – J

Mark smiled, took the note, and hung his Jacket up before continuing.  There were notes all along the path he usually took when he first got home. 

On the kitchen counter where he sneaks a snack: ‘When I make you something and you really like it, you gobble it down and you stuff your face.  You get the cutest little chipmunk cheeks and it makes me melt.’ – J

Above the spot in the corner where he takes off his shoes: ‘Honestly, you really are hilarious.  You bring so much laughter to my life and your smile is as bright as the sun.’ – J

There were a few more. One on the couch, one on the staircase, one in the hallway leading to their room and one on the door, each one made Mark’s smile grow a little more.  Soon, he forgot about his horrible day overall and all he could think about was his Jack. 

Opening the bedroom door, he found Jack asleep atop the covers, shoes still on his feet.  He was snoring and drooling a tiny bit, not to mention he was taking up all of the space on the bed, but he was adorable in that moment.  Mark always found Jack adorable.

Careful to not wake him, Mark pulled Jack’s shoes off, scooped him up, pulled back the blankets, and tucked Jack in, letting him bury his face into Mark’s pillow. 

He stripped down to his boxers and, not even bothering to take a shower, he slid into bed behind Jack. 

The next morning, Jack woke to find a note on the table beside his bed: ‘Your smile is my favorite thing, your laugh sends me into the clouds, and your happiness is my own.  I love you.’ 

Jack laughed and turned to find Mark missing from bed.  He sat up, but before he could go looking for him, Mark came out of the bathroom, towel-drying his hair. 

Jack hopped up and flung his arms around him, pressing his face to the damp skin of Mark’s neck “I love you too.” 

Mark dropped the town and wrapped his arms around Jack, laughing as he did so. 


End file.
